


crave your delicacy

by mumsywrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Sex, generous usage of italics, power bottom dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumsywrites/pseuds/mumsywrites
Summary: The King is seated by an open window, his skin a sickly gray; the moonlight does little to help hide his ailment.“I left you. A list,” the Duke mutters through clenched teeth.The King turns his head. “Felix,” he croaks out, his dry lips attempting a meager smile. “You’re back.”Felix takes in a breath, his whole body shuddering to contain the wrath within. “You knew I’d be gone for a week, and yet you still neglected to follow my instructions.” His rage is palpable as the King’s smile fades, his brow lowering in shame.“I only…”“Dimitri!”His voice shakes the room, the tassels of the bed canopy shivering at his rising tone.Dimitri lowers his head, looking down to his lap. “I only likeyourblood, Felix.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Exchange





	crave your delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimilix Exchange to V! Enjoy!! :D

The Duke’s rage is a storm down the hall, frightening guards at their posts and nearly knocking the trays from servants’ hands. His cold, silent fury boils deep within, nothing but the sound of his boots hitting stone reverberating down the hall. He has one goal, the door leading to the King’s private chambers lying just ahead. There's a guard at the door, staring down the Duke, as if he has a death wish to come to blows with the fiercest swordsman in all of Faerghus, in all of Fódlan. But as the Duke draws closer, the guard bows his head, stepping aside as the Duke’s fury itself slams the door open. He grimaces at the sight before him as he steps inside.

The King is seated by an open window, his head lolling over the back of the chair, a blanket over his lap, his skin a sickly gray; the moonlight does little to help hide his ailment.

“I left you. A list,” the Duke mutters through clenched teeth.

The King turns his head, his one blue eye dulled with a milky film over it. “Felix,” he croaks out, his dry lips attempting a meager smile. “You’re back.”

Felix takes in a breath, his whole body shuddering to contain the wrath within. “You knew I’d be gone for a week, and yet you still neglected to follow my instructions.” His rage is palpable as the King’s smile fades, his brow lowering in shame.

“I only…”

“Dimitri!”

His voice shakes the room, the tassels of the bed canopy shivering at his rising tone.

Dimitri lowers his head, looking down to his lap. “I only like _your_ blood, Felix.”

“And I like when you don’t spend a week withering away _starving_ yourself.”

Felix can tell, as he inches closer to Dimitri, that the King’s strength is returning, moment by moment; that’s what their connection is, what Felix’s blood, nay just his _presence_ , does to the King.

Looking up, Dimitri cocks his head to the side, a bolt of bright electricity returning to his lone eye. The pout on his lips is that of a child. Indignant. Defiant. “I don’t like how they taste.”

Felix’s voice rumbles in his throat, low and threatening; he slams his hands upon the arm rests of the chair, nose to nose with his King. “You can’t even _taste_ , boar.”

“I can taste you,” Dimitri whispers, his lids fluttering to shade his eye from the moonlight streaming in. “I can _smell_ you.” He lifts his hand, cold fingers tracing the line of Felix’s jaw. When he shudders at the touch, Dimitri smiles.

Felix is shaking; his body, too, is responding to being within Dimitri’s proximity, his heart beating faster, his blood rushing through his veins. He pushes back, nearly knocking the chair and his frail king to the floor.

“I left you a list of approved servants, stablehands, squires, all manner of people around this Goddess forsaken castle to satiate your accursed thirst while I was away.” He storms to a cabinet, slamming his hand upon the door to the sound of rattling glass within. “I even contacted that fool in Almyra to draft a memory tonic, so they wouldn’t remember that their King is a beast as he feasts upon them!”

The chair scratches against the floor and the blanket falls to a heap at his feet as Dimitri rises, slowly closing in on Felix. “You would have me feed on spoiled game?” 

His voice is slow and deep and it’s enough to send a shiver down Felix’s spine; he may be angry, but he always wants that voice to shake him, to resonate within his bones.

Felix turns to look as Dimitri stalks over to him; he’s ghoulish, large and pale, limbs long and thin as they sway with his steps, but his eye is hot, shining bright within the darkness of the room. 

“You would deny me the chance to wait for the delicacy that is your blood?”

Felix sweats beneath his cloak, beneath all the layers of clothing itching at his skin. He wants to pry and pull them off, the heat coming from within reaching an unbearable high. This damned connection to this beast, this monster; that’s all it is. That’s what he tells himself, at least. 

He swallows hard, hands balled into fists at his sides as a trickle of sweat slips from his brow down his cheek, along his chin.

“Spoiled game,” he barks out a laugh, lifting his chin, trying to show he is not bothered by Dimitri’s games; he is not here to play. “The only one spoiled here is you, boar.”

“And whose fault is that?” Dimitri encompasses all of Felix with just his presence, his breath. He catches the drop of sweat from Felix’s face upon his finger, bringing it to his lips. A soft lick, his eye slips closed, a pulse of color briefly returning to his face. “Felix,” he moans out.

His lips part and Felix can see those devilish fangs slowly descend. He braces himself, knowing Dimitri, starved for a week, will drain Felix of his life in one gulp.

Dimitri reaches out his hand once more, but Felix slaps it away despite his body fighting against him to be touched, to be devoured. “Promise me.”

A childish pout returns to the beast’s lips. “Felix, please, I…”

“Promise me!” Felix steps up, grabbing the collar of Dimitri’s top, pulling him down until they are eye to eye, foreheads pressed together. “The next time I leave, you will feed upon those on my list. I care not how they taste, I care not how _unsatisfying_ you find their blood. You will follow my instructions.”

Dimitri nudges Felix’s nose with his own, his mouth open, heaving breaths desperate for Felix’s blood. “I… promise,” he finally gives in, large, cold hands clamping upon Felix’s wrists. He’s shaking. 

So is Felix.

Wrenching his hands free, Felix undoes the top few buttons of his cloak and pulls the fabric away from his neck, revealing his sweat slick skin beneath. His body cries at the taste of cool air upon his skin and the rest of it yearns to be bared before the boar, but he has better control than Dimitri. He’s stubborn enough to prove it.

Dimitri’s eye narrows, his lips curling in an aroused smirk as fangs flash brilliantly in the moonlight. He grabs Felix, one hand gripping at his hair, the other at the small of his back, an iron clad hold. Felix doesn’t fight it, doesn’t want to. Cold breath dances upon Felix’s eager skin, goose flesh rising to attention as Dimitri licks up his neck in a long, languid stroke. Felix’s body tenses, awaiting the bite.

“How I’ve missed you,” Dimitri whines, his teeth scraping against the top layer of Felix’s skin. “How I’ve _craved_ you.”

An eon passes for Felix before finally, Dimitri bites down.

Felix gasps as sharp, pearly fangs pierce his very flesh, his body growing weak in Dimitri’s hold. He’s shaking, his blood rushing in his veins as Dimitri’s jaw clamps down upon him, drinking up his blood, slowly, as if to savor each swallow. He can feel a warm trickle of it along his collar bone, staining his clothing. His body is on fire, every inch pulsing with his wavering heartbeat, and even as he feels the warmth slowly leave his body, some of it remains, roiling low in his belly. He needs Dimitri to tear off his clothes. Now.

With a wet pop, Dimitri’s limp hair flies back with his head, Felix’s blood dribbling down his chin, staining the white linen of his top below.

“You can be so cruel to me sometimes, Felix,” he says, licking his fangs clean and holding Felix’s gaze within his own. His face is flushed with rejuvenated color, his eye twinkling within a stray moon beam. “Why would you deny me such a treat? Why would you deny yourself?”

Felix is in a haze; his neck and cock are both throbbing, in desperate need for Dimitri to be upon him once again. He falls limp in Dimitri’s arms, barely able to get a word out, nothing but labored breath escaping his lips.

“F-felix!” Dimitri holds him close, his eye wide with concern, a stark contrast to the blood coating his lips.

“Bed,” he coughs out, trying weakly to tug at his clothes.

Dimitri smirks, his deft fingers undoing the remaining buttons and clasps of Felix’s cloak, sending it tumbling to the ground. He lifts him in his arms, placing a bloodied kiss upon his forehead and walks him to the bed. Dimitri lays him upon the sheets with all the grace he can muster with his energy restored and runs his fingers over Felix’s chest.

Felix has just enough energy to press his palm against the puncture wounds at his neck, warm, sticky blood spilling between his quivering fingers.

“You…you’re not done, are you,” he asks, watching as Dimitri peels off his blood stained top, tossing it to the floor. He knows when Dimitri has had his fill; his thirst after a week apart will not be quenched in just one drink.

He smirks, licking up a trail of blood from his lips and brings his finger to Felix’s mouth. “You know me too well,” he whispers, running the pad of his finger down along the front of Felix’s neck, catching a bit of blood on the way, before tugging at the collar of Felix’s top. “And you truly think you can thrust a stablehand in my direction?”

Felix shudders, suffocating in his own clothing. _Just take them_ ** _off_**. 

His fingers can barely grab enough of the bed sheets beneath him to get good leverage on the bed. “It’s…for your own good.”

Clicking his tongue, Dimitri runs both of his hands over Felix’s chest, chuckling low at every flutter and twitch he causes with his touch. “If you truly cared for my well being,” he says slowly, pulling the fabric out from the confines of his pants and peeling it up and over Felix’s head, “you would stay by my side in Fhirdiad. Every. Day.”

Felix’s chest is exposed to the cool air wafting in through the open window. He stares down at the bulge growing larger in his pants; all his energy, sapped in one quick feeding, and yet his body aches in different ways. Every time. Without fail.

He whines, tossing his head back on the pillow as Dimitri undoes his own pants, slowly slipping each leg out, revealing an erection slapping up against his sunken belly. He crawls on to the bed, hovering over Felix and pressing their lips together. 

Felix can make out the slick, metallic taste of his own blood on Dimitri’s tongue. He wishes he had the energy to grip Dimitri's hair, to pull him down against him; even he’s hungry for Dimitri after a week apart. It’s torturous to just lie there, unable to move; why must Dimitri always feed _first_? He wants more than he can get; more of Dimitri’s tongue, more control, but Dimitri pulls back. He stares down with his one eye, shining brilliant in the night.

“Have you no biting remark? No scolding words about your spoiled king?”

Felix grits his teeth, hips pathetically bucking up into the space between himself and Dimitri. “I…had work to do…”

Dimitri sits up, straddling Felix’s waist; he’s a beautiful sight to behold. But Felix often wonders if his own true emotions are the cause of his longing and not just due to the centuries-old connection binding his blood, his body to the beast above.

He doesn’t care, honestly; he wants Dimitri all the same.

His hands bolt up to grab Dimitri’s waist, shaking thumbs rubbing circles above the jutting bone of his hips, eyes centered on his pretty pink cock, dripping with precum. He doesn’t have the energy to reach further in, to grab hold of it, feel it velvety smooth against his palm.

Dimitri moans softly, resting his hands at Felix’s wrists; the strength of his grip from before is gone. He takes Felix’s arm, raises it to his mouth, and drags his bottom lip along the tender, pale flesh. “I want to be filled with you, Felix.” A pearly fang drags along a soft blue vein. “In every way possible.”

Felix’s cock throbs, aching within his pants, mere inches from Dimitri’s ass. He nods, as eagerly as he can.

Dimitri bites.

Felix winces.

Slowly, the blood drains from his arm, Dimitri’s throat bobbing with each swallow and Felix wishes it were more than just his blood flowing through Dimitri’s mouth. His breath hitches out from his heaving chest, his hips shaking beneath his king.

Dimitri unhooks his fangs from Felix’s arm, licking over the puncture wounds to seal them shut, unlike the wounds at Felix’s neck, still pouring onto the sheets below; sometimes, Felix knows, Dimitri likes to watch his blood flow out.

He hums, the deep pitch of his voice shaking the bed, and reaches back to cup Felix through his pants.

Felix cries out, rocking into Dimitri’s palm. “Please,” he chokes out, barely above a whisper. “D-dimitri!”

With a shift of his hips, Dimitri moves lower to straddle Felix’s thighs, his fingers undoing the front ties of his pants, easing his cock out. He cradles it in his palms and the slight touch of his fingers is enough to drive Felix mad.

“You have been waiting for me as well,” Dimitri says, trying to be coy. Felix hates this tone of his. “Is the work you do truly worth it?”

Felix growls, wishing he could sit up and grab Dimitri, to thrust him down upon his dick as he screams, his voice echoing down the hall as it cries out Felix’s name. “It’s…for you. For your…k-kingdom.”

Dimitri smiles, and save for the blood drying dark upon his chin, it’s a sweet and sincere gesture. He shifts his hips up, letting Felix’s cock slide against the dip between his cheeks.

“For me,” he mimics, almost sing-songy, as he continues to jut up his hips, gliding along Felix’s cock.

Felix’s hands can’t grip any tighter and with each bump against Dimitri’s ass, he’s nearly reaching his limit; it’s all too much for him. The feeding. Dimitri’s presence. Felix wants to be consumed, to be devoured, to be smothered by him.

“Everything I do,” his shaky voice blurts out, “is…for you.”

Dimitri tilts his head as he reaches behind, seemingly stretching himself wide to take in Felix.

It’s all he can stand to simply lie there and watch, the head of his cock dripping precum, throbbing with need. But Felix doesn’t need to thrust up to be inside Dimitri as his king slowly descends upon him.

“Ahhhh!” A moan rumbles out from the beast perched above him, just the tip piercing his hole. “That’s not fair, Felix,” his voice quivers out as he slowly takes in another inch of Felix’s cock. “All that hard work you do, h-hhah! You should…let me…return the favor.” Dimitri sits up straight, Felix cock fully within him, and glances down with that electric eye, sending a jolt down Felix’s spine.

Felix nearly comes in that moment; while the rest of his monstrous form is cold to the touch, the heat within him is blazing around his dick, flexing tight around him. Felix knows it’s due to his “contribution,” his sacrifice to his king.

Dimitri begins to move, the muscles in his abdomen slowly coming to life with the aid of Felix’s blood, twitching and flexing with every jerk of his hips. 

Felix merely whines, his body fighting against its own weakened state to thrust up into Dimitri, but the boar bends down upon him, licking up a trail of blood still oozing from Felix’s throat.

Just the cool brush of his breath against his neck is enough to send Felix over the edge, but he tightens his grip on the bed sheets, desperate to make every moment last.

Dimitri’s fangs slip back into the puncture wounds at Felix’s neck, sucking slow and deep as he flutters around Felix’s cock. He rolls his hips to each gulp, letting Felix slip in and out in an erratic rhythm.

It’s all too much for Felix to take and as a new shock of pleasure shoots down to his hips, he gasps; despite having the very life drained from him, Felix is filled with a new vigor. Felix’s hands dart out, tightening their grip on Dimitri’s hips, now guiding the beast over his cock, teetering on the edge of release.

With a clean swipe of Dimitri’s tongue, the wounds at Felix’s neck seal shut. His king jolts back up, back arched and the moonlight shining over fresh blood spilling down his chin, his neck, his chest.

“Ahh,” Dimitri moans out, trailing his fingers down the blood coating his body; his fingers paint pale trails in the excess blood as he continues to ride Felix’s cock.

Felix’s body tenses, his mind a haze; it’s not long before he comes undone, his mouth opening in a silent cry as he spills within Dimitri, pathetically thrusting up his hips until he rides out the end of his climax.

Dimitri cries out above him, a warm splash spreading across Felix’s belly, but the white hot flash of climax ebbs out quickly in Felix’s periphery into nothing but darkness…

* * *

Felix wakes to a flutter of warmth at his chest, slowly spreading throughout his body. When he opens his eyes, the moonlight is no longer falling into the room; the window is closed and the curtains have been drawn. A fire is crackling at the fireplace, its heat distant but pleasant. Dimitri is at Felix’s side, a smile on his face and not a drop of blood to be seen on his body.

“Easy,” Dimitri coos, his voice soft and warm, but the hand at the back of Felix’s neck is cold. “Take it easy, Felix.”

There’s a cup at Felix’s lips, filled with the familiar scent of pine, and he closes his eyes, savoring each sip of warm tea that trickles into his mouth, down his throat, and into the growing warmth reaching his stomach.

“Good, that’s it.” 

After Felix takes a few more sips, Dimitri sets the cup aside, still mostly full, and draws the covers up to Felix’s neck. “Perhaps I went a little too hard on you this time.”

Felix groans. Dimitri is right; it’s precisely the reason why Felix left a list in the first place. But he has no energy to argue and simply nods, leaning his cheek against Dimitri’s broad chest. He’s warm, strangely enough, and Felix’s knows it’s due to his blood flowing within Dimitri. The thought alone is enough to bring a flush to his face.

“I…” He starts to speak, only to be bombarded by a series of coughs and Dimitri is upon him, concern in his brilliant blue eye.

“Please, don’t overexert yourself!”

He looks up; the hunger of the beast from before is gone, only his king before him, tending to him. Caring for him. 

How unbecoming of him. And yet…

Felix closes his eyes and falls into Dimitri’s hold.

“Promise me,” he chokes out, clinging to the fresh linen of Dimitri’s night shirt.

The cool breath of Dimitri’s sigh brushes past Felix’s ear, and he holds him tight to his chest. “I will,” he pauses to take a breath, running his fingers through Felix’s hair, “do better to heed your directions next time, it’s just…”

“I know,” Felix says, looking up, a trembling hand lifting to brush against the sharp line of Dimitri’s jaw.

Felix knows there’s more than just a blood connection between them, and his heart flutters at the sight of Dimitri’s mouth curling into a smile. It’s something he cherishes and thinks of often when they are apart.

He tilts his head up, just slightly, enough to beckon Dimitri down for a kiss, gentle and chaste. He hums against Dimitri’s lips, his fingers slipping along the back of his neck to bring him closer, hold him tighter. Those fangs will not descend in a moment like this, and Felix falls back onto the pillows as Dimitri overtakes him, hovering over him once again.

“I promise,” he says, his dazzling smile just for Felix, “my love.”


End file.
